poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thanos
Thanos, also known as the "Mad Titan", is one of the most powerful, insane and evil of all villains in the Marvel universe, created by Jim Starlin and debuting in 1973 in an issue of Iron Man and continuing to terrorize the entire Marvel universe and beyond up to the modern era. His popularity as a supervillain is seen in his ability to hold a large presence both in mainstream Marvel and his own series while also being seen in a large array of products ranging from video games to toys and cartoons (though his nature is toned down in some of the cartoons, for obvious reasons). He is a powerful alien warlord born on Saturn's moon, Titan, born to the race of demi-gods known as Eternals. Being the strongest of all of them and appearing as a threatening and monstrous beast, Thanos fell in love with the living female embodiment of death and is willing to destroy all of existence to win her love, no matter how powerful he must become or who dares to stop him. He serves as the main antagonist of the 1991 six-issue comic-book series, The Infinity Gauntlet, with the mercenary, Nebula serving as the secondary antagonist, and Mephisto serving as a major antagonist. He also serves as the main antagonist of the two-parter, Thanos: The Final Threat, the 2010 series, The Thanos Imperative and the 2013 comic book crossover storyline, Infinity. Thanos is the big bad of the whole MCU and will appear in all of his glory in Avengers: Infinity War and Avengers: Endgame. Trivia *Thanos will be the main antagonist of Nighlocktheawesome's Heroes United. *Thanos is also the main antagonist and the leader of the Villian League in VideoGameMaster2018's Super Taskforce Squad series. Gallery Infinity_war_thanos_2_by_sidewinder16-dc5np1y.png|Thanos as he appears in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Avengers_Infinity_War_SDCC_poster.jpg Category:VILLAINS Category:Disney Villains Category:Characters that appear in Marvel vs Capcom Category:Marvel Characters Category:Marvel Villains Category:Videogame Characters Category:Adoptive Fathers Category:LEGO Characters Category:Tyrants Category:Neutral Characters Category:Kidnappers Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Mastermind Category:Masterminds Category:Immortal characters Category:Murderers Category:Revived characters Category:Revived Villains Category:Brainwashers Category:Evil Creations Category:Tricksters Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Pirates Category:Liars Category:Friend of a hero Category:Power Hungry Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Aladar's adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures Villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:Giants Category:Villains who have successfully killed a hero Category:Villains who have successfully defeated a hero Category:Universal Threats Category:Evil for stupid reasons Category:Complete Monster Category:Knight Of Cerebus Category:Soul Collectors Category:Master Manipulators Category:Emperors Category:Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Telekinetics Category:Teleporters Category:Spatiokinetic Characters Category:Fathers Category:Child Abusers Category:Brutes Category:Universe Destroyers Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:The Foot Empire members Category:Master of Hero Category:Mass Murderers Category:Psychopaths Category:Crazy characters Category:Strong Characters Category:Slavedrivers Category:Rich characters Category:Villains who don't know to be evil Category:Reality Warper Category:Hypnotist Category:Telepaths Category:Torturer Category:Merciless Characters Category:Sadistic characters Category:Seniors/Elders Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Hegemony Category:Dark Messiah Category:Big bad Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Masters of Evil Category:Leaders Category:The Masters of Evil Category:Evil Creator Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure villains Category:Deceased characters Category:Deceased villains Category:Characters who died a gruesome death Category:Villains who Died in Disgrace Category:Characters voiced by Jim Cummings Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Mal's Adventure villains Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures villains Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Characters that appear in DEATH BATTLE! Category:Kion Category:Kion's Adventure villains Category:Characters that appear in Cartoon Beatbox Battles Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Villains Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure villains